


What A Disgusting thing!

by Dodreamsfloat61



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Inflation, Original Character(s), Pigs, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodreamsfloat61/pseuds/Dodreamsfloat61
Summary: 23-year old, Anne Pishandof is a very successful woman with a very amazing job until one day when she tries out a fancy new drink





	What A Disgusting thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is just a self-indulgence story so I am sorry if my KINKS get out of hand. Also this is a WORK IN PROGRESS

Another amazing day for Anne Pishandof. She had completed all of her work on time, her boss complemented her work habits and she thought she heard Anthony say some kind things about her. Leaving her office, she sighed, a smile appearing on her pale little face. In the elevator, she licked her chapped lips, desiring to drink something. When she got to the lobby, she saw a strange looking woman with one bottle. The woman looked around 45 to 50 years old and had a robe draped across her head. Being the moral compass she was, she marched over to the woman and pronounced

"Madam, you cannot sell anything on this property. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Ah, my pardon, I will go back to my home."

Anne saw the bottle in the woman's hand. It was dripping from what looked like melted ice. It looked so refreshing to her. As the woman left she exclaimed

"E-excuse me? How much is that drink?"

The woman turned to her.

"Oh, it's only $2.65 but nobody wants peach flavored anything these days."

Anne, in fact, loved anything peach flavored. She even stole 16 peach tea bags in her office. Anne pulled out a ten dollar bill and gave it to the woman.

"Keep the change." Anne panted

The woman looked at her, gave her the bottle and ran away.

Anne looked at the bottle. It looked like a Japanese spin off drink and had pigs and peaches on it. She saw a note that read,

"Enjoy this beverage at home only, you wouldn't want to burp in public now would you?"

Anne tilted her head, why would me burping in public be bad, but decided to wait. She walked a couple blocks to where her apartment was and decided to climb the stairs. When she got inside her apartment, she sat on her couch and relaxed for a bit. She looked at the strange drink and questioned buying it.

"Why are there pigs on this and why is the burping note neccisarry?" She thought out loud

"Oh well, I might as well drink it." She said before opening the cap and gulping the delicious beverage down. It flooded her palette with a sweet peachy taste. After she drank it, she let out a sigh. 

"Man, that was really great, that lady should come more oftuuUUUUUUUUuuuurp." She let out a huge burp before excusing herself

"Whoops, excuse me!" He relaxed a bit more before another giant burp started to crawl up her throat. She tried to suppress it, but when she tries to speak it came out as a gigantic belch

"What is wrong with me toduuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUrp!"

She felt something start to happen, but in that moment she let out a giant belch again, and she felt calm as a cork-screw tail started to sprout from her tail bone. She let out a smaller burp as the buttons on her shirt started to pop off showing her inflating belly and growing breasts. She burped again and her nails and toenails became thicker. This time she let out a small fart and two pig ears formed from her ears. Another, much bigger, fart was let out before her nose started to stretch into a snout. Her mouth formed with it as her eyes spread apart. Her entire body became furry and pink as she started to wiggle. The biggest belch she had ever made came out when she tried to say

"I love the thought of biiiiieng aaaaa piUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuurg"

With that, she fell on four legs and fully became a pig. She burped humanly one more time as her breasts formed by her stomach and sprouted six little nubs. She snorted and almost suddenly, she believed she wasn't human. No. Not human. Pig. That's what she was now.

The woman walked into the house and saw the pig before making a delighted face and saying sweetly

"Oh Deborah, you will be one beautiful baby in my zoo"

What's a zoo? And Deborah....She liked that name.

The woman raced out of the building, holding Deborah, before escaping into a jungle like zoo, filled with not very many animals. The woman placed Deborah in a pig stiy before the woman looked at and smiled

"YOU SEE MY GRANDSON? THIS WILL BE YOUR WORK SOMEDAY!" 

The boy, who looked about 9, looked at his grandmother before smiling and nodding. The woman went away. The boy looked at her before running over to Deborah.

"I know what my grandmother has done to you, miss Anne, I will avenge you!"   
The boy ran away. No. She was not Anne. She was Deborah, who was this child talking about? This is Deborah and that's all she'll ever be.....


End file.
